Warden of Twilight
Juuna is a demigod that rose to power in the early days of the Orc Wars, but only recently re-obtained her divine spark through the slaying of her former master. History While Juuna originally achieved divinity roughly a decade ago, it didn't last particularly long due to her ex-master, Abraxas, discovering such a thing and putting a stop to it. Many trials and tribulations later, however, her former master laid dead at her feet. She absorbed his latent divine energies, used a portion to re-ignite her own divinity, gave a portion away, and took the rest for herself along with his Abbysal Later, which recognized her as its new owner and re-arranged itself to her liking. Relationships For a time, Juuna was likely one of the few people that universally hated dieties, though as her own power grew such a thing passed. Originally, she couldn't understand why they would be allowed to interfere in the matters of the Material so frequently, however over time she came to realize that interfering simply to protect your loyal followers is something that should be praised, not looked down upon. As of now, she doesn't have any particularly strained relationships with diefic beings past perhaps The Peoples Wrath. Recently, with Miyuki obtaining divinity as well, she has formed a Triumvirate consisting of Our Lady in the Light, the Keeper of Forms, and herself. Appearance While her true form may be a dragon, the Warden of Twilight usually ops to appear in the form of a human or changeling girl in her late teens to early twenties. Her hair colour is always either silvered or a vibrant purple, and she is always wearing a deep purple robe. Otherwise, the most immidiately notable physical features are that she is missing her left eye, and that she never wears shoes or any other kind of footwear. Followers Followers of the Warden of Twilight generally come from all walks of life, though the most numerous are, perhaps unsurprisingly, composed of dragons and other draconic-blooded beings. Otherwise, various scholars or knowledge-seekers occasionally find themselves in worship of Juuna. With that said, she will never turn someone down so long as they are true to their desires, though such desires are most often limited to scholarly pursuits for those that seek her out. Worship While she may not be particularly evil or malacious, Juuna is still a Demon Lord by name, and is likely understandably frowned upon in some circles. As a result, most of Her followers in civilized lands tend to gather more secretively, though Her worship does not require or advocate anything approaching sacrifice of any sort. Otherwise, the draconic creatures that see Her as a patron of sorts are centralized on Sheng, as Sheng is where Her adventurer life has been the most prominent over the years. Still, Dragons are largely isolationist, and while some of Her worshippers do live in the city of Sovenheim, others still make their lairs wherever they deem comfortable or safe enough to do so. Clergy of the Warden of Twilight As Juuna's followers tend to worship Her in primarily small groups rather than in proper churches, most groups are led by a singular priest. That being said, She still has an upper circle, of sorts, whose primary duties involve aiding those followers that find themselves in need or founding new groups if the chance presents itself. They are generally given a large level of autonomy in their actions, so long as they still follow the base tenets, and while not out and about tend to stay in the Abyss, with the Warden of Twilight. Category:Deities